


Otayuri Drabbles

by stuffedtacos



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Drabbles, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompts I filled, SO MUCH FLUFF, These two are so cute it makes me die, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9684410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffedtacos/pseuds/stuffedtacos
Summary: Just a lot of prompts that I filled or one shots I made up because these two are so cute. Some are sad, most are happy, enjoy either way.





	1. One Corn Chip

**Author's Note:**

> Person A: Aw come on, you know you love me  
> Person B: I would sell you to Satan for one corn chip
> 
> (Sorry it's so short, others will be longer)

      The cold russian breeze hit Otabek Altin’s face, causing him to instantly lose feeling in his nose. But he didn’t mind. In front of him was the most beautiful boy he had ever met, Yuri Plisetski. He stood there, leaning against a pole, impatiently waiting for a bus to arrive. Otabek smiled. Yuri didn’t know Otabek was staring at him, he was too engrossed in the cat videos that filled his entire Instagram feed. His eyes were lit up only by the screen and the single lamp at the bus stop. Otabek pulled up his phone and opened his Snapchat. He took a picture of his boyfriend and added a few filters and emojis. “Love when he’s caught off guard <3” the text box read. Yuri always hated it when Otabek did this, saying how ugly he was and told him to delete it. But not this time. Otabek had already sent it to Yuri and added it to his Story for good measure. 

      “Snapchat from Beka!” The notification popped up on Yuri’s phone.  _ Oh NO. _ He thought. He glared quickly at Otabek and opened the message. It was a picture of him. Of course. 

      “Beka, are you kidding me.” He said turning to him. “I hate this, I look repulsive.” 

      “Oh come on you look amazing in every lighting,” Otabek reassured him, wrapping his arm Yuri’s shoulder.

      Yuri shrugged him off. “Not 2 am bus stop lighting!” There was a pause as he swiped twice on his phone. “And you added it to your story? Come on man, everyone is going to see!”:

      "Isn’t that the point?” Otabek asked sarcastically, “You’re beautiful.”

      “I will never forgive you for this.” Yuri said, but a small smile crept up his lips. 

      “Come on, you know you love me,” Otabek leaned in closer to Yuri’s face, expecting a kiss. 

      “I would sell you to satan for one corn chip.” Yuri said. He waited for a moment as Otabek stood there in stunned silence before planting a quick kiss on his boyfriend’s mouth. “Look the bus is here,” Yuri said.

      “No shit,” Otabek grabbed Yuri’s hand and stepped on the bus. 


	2. You Are What You Eat

      Yuri was not quite out of the closet yet. Only two people knew and those two people were the gayest gays that had ever gayed. He had seen Yuuri Katsuki’s yearbook pictures from high school. He had been president of the GSA every year he was enrolled. Pictures of him wearing nothing but tiny shorts and a rainbow flag at 6 consecutive pride parades filled an entire folder on Viktor’s phone. Speaking of, Viktor was a very strong advocate for LGBTQ+ rights. Speaking at schools, businesses, seminars, the lot. He too owned several articles of rainbow clothing and listened to the Rent soundtrack all throughout the month of June religiously. Coming out to them was easy. 

       “I’m gay” Yuri had said. 

      “I knew it,” Viktor exclaimed. 

      “That's great, thanks for telling us,” Yuuri responded cooly. And that was that. But now, walking next to Otabek Altin, Yuri desperately wanted to tell him that he was really gay. For his best friend. Who was probably straight. Yikes. 

      “So, do you want pizza or something?” Otabek asked.

      “Eh I don’t really care. Just don’t make me fat,” Yuri said. 

      “Please, you couldn’t get fat if you tried, miss lady hips.” Otabek said jokingly. 

      “Oh wow, that's a lot coming from you hair gel McGee. Come on buddy, you don’t need that much. You’re not on stage every second.” Yuri snapped. Yikes. That had gone too far. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks. 

      “Jeez Yuri, you’re a dick,” Otabek said. He was kind of hurt… he liked his hair. 

      “Well, you are what you eat.” Yuri said, without thinking.   
Otabek stopped. “What?”

      “What?” There was a pause. 

      “Same.” Otabek said. Yuri forced a laugh to release the tension. The two continued walking in silence for a minute. The silence was not awkward, but comfortable. Like Yuri hadn't almost outed himself because he couldn't resist a gay joke. For the third time. This week. It was night, they had just come back from seeing a movie. You know, an action movie. With hot babes and fast cars. Although he would never admit it, Yuri liked dumb romantic comedies from the 80s and 90s. But Otabek didn't know that. Yuri kept saying how he loved horror movies, which he did, but they were not his favorite. Lying to Otabek felt awful, even about small things like this.   
Otabek suddenly stopped walking.

      “You know, I wasn't joking.”  
Yuri’s heart rate quickened.

      “About what?” He asked innocently. 

      “About the whole ‘you are what you eat’ thing.” Otabek looked into Yuri’s eyes. “Yuri, I'm gay.” 

      Yuri let out a long sigh. “Ohhh ok thank god. Me too.” 

      “Actually?” Otabek asked. 

      “Yeah. And I uh, sort of have a crush on you actually. I've had it for a long time and I've tried to tell you but-” Yuri’s speech was cut short by soft lips on his. The kiss lasted an eternity. The initial shock wore off and Yuri kissed Otabek back. _This is my first kiss._ Yuri thought. _Oh god. What am I doing._ Otabek pulled away. 

      “Oh god I'm sorry I did something wrong didn't I?” Yuri asked. 

      “Jeez, I've never seen you like this. You're so angry all the time,” Otabek laughed and pushed a strand of Yuri’s hand behind his ear. 

      “It's because I've never been self conscious like this before,” Yuri admitted. “That was my first kiss.” 

      “You don't need to be self conscious. You're great. At everything,” Otabek reassured him. 

      “Thanks. How about you don't tell anyone that I have feelings besides anger? Because I can and will kick your adorable ass.” Yuri smiled and held Otabek’s hand. 

      “Haha, sure. You're too small to even reach my face.” Otabek said. Yuri kicked him playfully in the shin before the two continued their walk into the night.


	3. The storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's another chapter, and if you guys have any prompts for me I'll do them because sometimes I'm short of ideas and I like writing! But anyway here's the chapter for today! Enjoy

      Rain pounded on Yuri’s window, causing them to rattle loudly. Thunder crashed outside and Yuri pulled the blanket tighter around him. He never slept during storms. He stared at the window, expecting it to shatter and bring the storm into the safety of his home. Lightning flashed and Yuri let out a small yelp. Across the room, Otabek shifted and sat up. He looked around for his boyfriend but only found a small mass of blankets in the corner. He rubbed his eyes and crawled out of bed, walking over to the blankets. 

      “Hey,” he said softly. “You okay?” The blankets moved and made a noise. 

      “Okay,” Otabek sat beside the blankets and wrapped an arm around the mass, finding Yuri’s shoulder. “Are you really that afraid of the storm?” He felt a jab or pain in his side from Yuri’s elbow. The blankets leaned into Otabek until he could wrap his arms around Yuri. “Can I see your face?” He asked. 

      The blankets moved until a hand appeared and pulled the blanket down, revealing a mop of blonde hair. “There you are,” Otabek said, smoothing Yuri’s hair down. “Hey.”

      “Hi,” Yuri mumbled. Another crack of lightning, and Yuri jumped and buried his face in Otabek’s chest. 

      Otabek laughed. “Damn I forgot you hated storms.”

      “Shut up,” Yuri said, but held on to Otabek nonetheless. The storm continued, pounding on for longer and longer. Otabek comforted Yuri by giving him gentle kisses on his forehead. “Oh god,” Yuri said once the rain had lessened to a light drizzle. “We’re becoming one of those couples, aren't we?”

      “What couples?” Otabek laughed. 

      “The ones like Viktor and Katsudon. That love each other so much it makes me want to barf,” Yuri explained. 

      “Yeah,” Otabek’s grip tightened around Yuri’s shoulder.

      “I guess we are. But it's okay, I love you so much sometimes I want to barf anyway.” 

      “Me too,” Yuri said and planted a quick kiss on Otabek’s cheek.


	4. Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Person A proposes to Person B with a sound wave bracelet
> 
> (I changed it to a ring because why not, also enjoy this chapter)

      The small box was heavy in Yuri’s coat pocket.  _ This was stupid _ he thought as he drummed his fingers on the table.  _ It’s not going to work. _ Otabek was late. And he didn’t really like jewelry, but Yuri didn’t know any other way to do this. It was stupid, and cheesy as fuck, but Otabek tended to like cheesy as fuck. So why was Yuri doing this and not Otabek? Yuri had no idea. 

    Finally, Otabek walked into the restaurant wearing a disheveled suit. “Oh god Yuri I’m so sorry I’m late there was traffic and then there were a bunch of fans and I just, God I’m sorry."   


      “You’d think after dating 8 years you’d finally be on time for a date,” Yuri laughed nervously before standing and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. 

      Otabek laughed back before sitting in the seat at the table. “Jeez this is fancy, and not your thing, what’s the occasion?”

_       Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap.  _ Yuri thought.  _ It’s now or never _ . “Because I… wanted to ask you something.” Yuri pulled the tiny box out of his pocket, and held it in his hand. “I love you, Beka, so much more than you know. I want to be with you every second for the rest of my life so I guess I should ask you if you’d be willing to spend the rest of your life with me.” Yuri stood and got down on one knee in front of Otabek who looked at him in surprise. “Otabek Altin… will you marry me?” He opened the box revealing a gold band with tiny engravings in the form of soundwaves. 

      Otabek’s eyes filled with tears before he nodded quickly. “Yes of course.” The two stood up and fell into a passionate kiss. Yuri pulled away and put the ring on Otabek’s hand, who admired it lovingly, tracing his fingers over the engravings. 

      “What’s this?” He asked.

     “It’s the soundwaves of me asking you to marry you, I had it made” Yuri told him, placing his hand on Otabek’s. “If you don’t like it I can give it back and get you a new one --”

     “No,” Otabek interrupted. “I love it, and I love you.” He kissed Yuri once again. 

      “And I love you,” Yuri told him. He wrapped his arms around his fiancé's neck as tears of joy fell down his face

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know if I like this chapter so I might edit it or take it down, as always thanks for reading >.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I might not post super regularly, but I'll try if you guys enjoy it. Also I post a lot of YOI stuff wow okay.


End file.
